You Belong With Me
by XxGothFairyLoverxX
Summary: Hermione is bored and sings a song to pass the time but didn't excpect a song to make such a difference. Draco/Hermione


Ok so this is a lil one shot that i just had to write!!!!

This is a Draco/Hermione song fic for the song You belong with me by Taylor Swift.

And here we go!!

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own Harry Potter. All rights belong souly to J.K. Nor do I own Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me._**

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the common room her and Malfoy shared, bored so she decided to listen to her radio a few minutes passed by and a song that she knew by some famous muggle singer in America came on so she started to sing along.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...  
_

As she sang she, for some reason thought of Malfoy and how Pansy is always yelling at him for his sarcasm. Hermione giggled and continued singing.

_I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'_

Odd thing was that is was a Tuesday, Pansy wouldn't like this music cause a mugge singing it, and realy how can anyone know Malfoy's story like her, Harry, and Ron do?

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time __If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

No doubt about Pansy did dress like a whore, and Hermione was a bit of nerd, but was she really looking for Malfoy to recognize her?

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

Hermione thought about how her and Malfoy had became kind of like friends because of them being Head Boy and Head Girl. They weren't exactly the best of friends but their was less tension and they had talked quit easily on many topics.....

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

There was no doubt about it Malfoy had an amazing smile if you were lucky enough to see it. Also she really did not see what Malfoy, probably just sex.

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time __If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me_

She giggled imagining the looks on Ron and Harry's faces if they knew she was thinking about Malfoy this way.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Come to think of it she remembered waking up and standing in front of Malfoy's door.......She must have slept walked......Draco had never let her live it down.

_Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me..._

One time she had heard crying coming from Malfoy's room and walked in to see him crying because he had just got an owl that his mother had died from sickness and they had stayed up all night telling each other their likes and dislikes to pass the time.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me_

Well it was officall she not only wanted Draco to notice her she might even love too.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me __You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?_

The song ended and suddenly she heard clapping behind her. _Whoa when did i stand up? Oh my go never mind when did HE get here?_

She spun around, sure enough standing behind her was Malfoy, wearing that cocky little smirk that she loved.

*gasp* "Malfoy w-what are you doing here?" She asked stupidly. _Stupid stupid stupid!!!_

"Me? Well if you hadn't notice I live here." He said still wearing that sexy smirk and moving closer to me so that their faces were mear inches apart.

"Oh.." She said stupidly.

"Granger....." He said in a husky tone.

"Yes.."

"Your singing..." He said in the same tone moving closer.

"What about it?" She said leaning in as well.

He leaned in farther to whisper her ear. "Its terrible." And her turned and walked away into his room.

Hermione stud there for a minuet then walked angrily to his room through open his door, marched over to his bed, were he was laying down, stradled him, and pulled him by the front of his robes into the most soul searing kiss that both of them had ever had.

After a few minets they pulled apartbreathing heavily.

"About damn time..." Said Draco and then he pulled her down into another kiss.

* * *

yay!!!!

my first one shot!!!

plz R&R

_XxGothFairyLoverxX_


End file.
